1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a reversing mechanism by which the feeder conveyors and header auger may be driven in a reverse direction to remedy a plugged or jammed condition.
2. Prior Art
The use of a mechanical gear-type change speed transmission to reverse the drive to the feeder conveyors and header of a combine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,837. Such a transmission is relatively expensive and is capable of transmitting excessive torque to the feeder mechanisms during a feed reversing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,864 shows a reversing means for a combine header drive wherein the feeder conveyor between the header and the threshing cylinder is driven in its normal crop feeding direction when the header auger is driven in a reverse direction.